Twilight Warrior: One shot
by D.stortion
Summary: Hyrule Warriors universe. A war is raging in both the realm of light and the realm of twilight as they meet once more. Midna manages to get to the light realm and is suddenly hit with the realization that she might be able to see Link again. Big MidnaxLink hinting, read and review!


"Forward soldiers!"

Swords were clashing, bombs exploding, twilis shouting and blood spilling. How and when exactly had Midna found herself in the middle of a battlefield, she wasn't sure, but what she knew was that her kingdom had been under attack and she wasn't about to let her people down. She had taken her smaller form for being more practical at avoiding blows and had rushed into battle, using her dark magic to summon a wolf similar to the one she had ridden before, somebody she had spent a lot of time with to save both the realm of the twilight and the realm of light.

Using her hair to create a giant hand, Midna swipped her hand like a claw in front of her, taking out multiple dark monsters, some behind her tried to go for a sneak attack but the dark wolf she was on swiftly reacted, moving out of the way quickly enough for the imp to grab a nearby monster and smash him on the ones that had attempted an attack from the rear. Now that she was thinking about it, it had been a while since she had left the light realm after destroying the only way to go through both dimensions. A decision she had immediately regretted once she had stepped back in the twilight even if she knew that it was the right thing. They weren't meant to meet each other and for the safety of her people and Hyrule's people, the twilight princess had decided that it would be the best solution.

The wolf pounced on a larger black creature before violently sinking its sharp teeth into the monster's neck, making it drop to its knees and effectively killing it. Midna could feel the fear of the other monsters surrounding her as they slowly started to back off.

"Well well well, aren't you all pretty darn weak!" The imp mocked. This earned her a few insults from the surrounding monsters but she simply laughed them away.

The sound of a horn echoed in the air, the monsters then all stopped moving before immediately retreating from the battlefield.

"Fools, all of you, thinking you can run away from me!" Midna said with a snarl before ordering her wolf to move forward.

Using her hair in tandem with her wolf running, the imp started taking out multiple of the monsters while getting closer and closer to the source of the sound of the horn. After smashing five more monsters, she finally saw it: a large monster, similar to the one she took down before, howling orders and blowing in the horn. Next to it was a bright light where the monsters rushed to be into it before vanishing away, as if that light was something from another world.

"That… that can't be! I've destroyed the mirror, there's no way this leads to the light realm… This isn't good, I have to stop them!" She exclaimed, rushing to the light to stop the last enemy forces from fleeing away.

Without thinking, Midna's wolf pounced from enemy to enemy, using its claws to incapacitate them quickly before moving to the next target. The wolf then jumped extremely high to catch the last retreating monster, which had been a big mistake as she felt a sharp pain hit her in midair; the large monster hitting her with a giant wooden club, sending her flying straight into the light.

* * *

"Ugh my head…" While it might have only felt like a few seconds since her last memory, it had actually been more than few minutes since the imp had been hurt. She stood up and felt a bit of pain around her ribs but nothing too bad, luckily for her it looked like the magical wolf had taken most of the damages.

Midna started to observe her surroundings, noticing that she wasn't in the familiar orange colored world but in a brighter one where many, though dark colors because it was the night, mixed. The fresh breeze and the vast ocean of green around her, the white moon shining brightly… Midna knew this, this relaxing place. She was now in the world of light, the realm she had travelled with one of the rare persons she had ever trusted with her life. Her best friend, maybe more than that, was from this world.

Link currently in the same world as she was.

"I… I can see him again?" She said aloud. Her train of thought was quickly interrupted by desperate cries for help as the imp remembered why she was there. The monsters might already be attacking innocents while she was there, reminiscing enjoyable memories of her travels. "This isn't the time for this, I have to hurry." She immediately summoned another wolf and jumped on it, rushing to the source of the cries.

She quickly arrived at the scene, a village that was already burning. Though she recognized the ones she had been chasing, though it was only a small group. There were other monsters she did not recognize, Goblins, who were creating as much destruction as the first. It looked like it had escalated to the point where both factions of monsters started to fight each other, which pleased the little imp.

Hiding in nearby bushes, Midna started charging black magic in the palm of her hair hand, creating a black sphere that was slowly getting bigger and bigger. "Two birds with one stone." She muttered before throwing the now huge bubble of death, the monsters hadn't had any time to react and a large group had been directly hit by it.

She stepped outside of her hiding spot to get a good look at the place. The village had been completely turned upside down and there were many corpses lying around. The large hole her attack had left in the ground didn't help in making the scenery any prettier either. Considering that it was a safe place now, the imp went back to her thoughts. Where would she be able to find her green wearing hero?...

One goblin had survived the attack and was slowly moving toward the imp who had carelessly let her guard down with a dagger in his hands, taking cautious steps and making sure to make as little noise as possible, even going as far as to hold its breath. Once close enough, it raised his dagger before attempting to stab the back of the imp…

…Only for the goblin to get pierced in the gut by a much larger sword, letting out a death cry. Midna immediately turned around and jumped back a few feet away only to see what had happened, her eyes slowly widening when she saw the person behind the body of the dead monster.

Blond hair, sword, shield and green tunic though slightly different compared to what the imp remembered and almost the same face as from her memories. The imp's mouth had quickly turned into a wide grin, it had been so long since she had last seen him and the only thing she wanted to do was jump on him to give him a big ol' hug but she felt like that wouldn't be cool looking of her.

"Nice scarf, you should have worn that when we were together, it suits you well. It wouldn't have been very practical when you transformed into a wolf but hey, fashion before everything else right?"

The imp teased.

The man she believed to be Link quickly cleaned the blood away from his sword but did not sheathe it, which Midna thought was odd. "I am unsure of what you're talking about. Have we met before?" he replied.

Midna's grin slowly started to wear off and was being replaced with a look of confusion. "C'mon Link, you couldn't have forgotten me right? The tall, dark and gorgeous-"

"How do you know my name?" The hylian immediately took a defensive stance when he heard the word "Link".

Confusion quickly turned to panic on the imp's visage. "You just _**couldn't**_ have forgotten, we went through so many things together! Wait, maybe if I take my true form, you'll remember."

Dark magic engulfed the imp for a few seconds before coming off her, revealing a a tall and beautiful woman standing.

"Do you remember now? After we got rid of Ganondorf, I had to leave this realm…" The princess said, slowly walking toward the hero she thought she knew.

The hylian man slightly lowered his guard, it didn't look like the woman In front of her meant any harm, after all she did get rid of the monsters he was about to take on. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you've got the wrong person, even if my name is Link. I have never seen you once in my life." Link's eyes slightly narrowed at the mention of the evil man from the legends. "I feel like I should apologize again for telling you this but… it has been years since Ganondorf was banished, it's been so long that it has become a legend."

At that moment, the twilight princess' heart sank. "That's… no way…" Midna was now close enough to Link's face to see that the man in front of her indeed wasn't completely the same one she knew. She put her hands softly on both of his cheeks "You're not him…" She knew; she was certain that this wasn't the one she had been with. "You're not him…" she repeated, almost whispering as her voice left her as her arms fell almost in a lifeless manner from the hylian's face.

How much time had gone by since she had seen her Link? She was sure that it wasn't that long, maybe a few years, at least in her realm. Was time not shared between realms?

She weakly gripped on the man's shirt, holding back her anger and sadness. "T-this isn't fair…"

The hylian warrior felt sorry for the woman as he tried to recall what he had heard about the old legend. He had guessed that this woman might just be the one that also had helped the hero of light set the world straight. "An otherworldly princess clothed in black helping the man wearing a green tunic… That is you right?" Midna nodded, though she didn't even bother to look anymore in the man's eyes.

"Is Link… Is Link…" She tried to say the words but couldn't, it hurt her too much.

The warrior put a hand on the twilight princess' head to comfort her. "I'm sorry."

Midna let out the tears she had been holding back. She didn't utter anything as she just stood there, still holding the current Link and silently crying.

Her comrade in arms, her companion, the hero that she had accompanied…

Her beloved friend…

Her dearest person.

Her Link was gone.

The hero of light she knew was no more.

* * *

The hylian had stood there the whole time until the woman had cried herself to sleep. The man had decided to set up camp, he had completed his missions for today anyway, the intervention of the woman had made thing quicker as well and he was grateful for that even if he still felt bad for telling her the news. Tonight, he felt like he deserved some rest, and that Midna did as well.

Having set up a tent, Link cautiously placed the girl inside before closing it as he took a seat near it outside. The man looked up at the stars, staring at them like he was staring at a person.

"Legend says that the Hero of Light waited all of his life for his dark queen to reappear, what a stubborn man he was... I heard he made so many women weep in sorrow by denying their love as well." The warrior backed his arms behind his head to be in a more comfortable position "Don't worry hero of light, I'll tell her everything you did and everything that you wanted to tell her once she wakes up. I'll also protect her even if it doesn't look like she'd need my help, I can't leave her alone like that."

With that, Link shut his eyes down, slowly drifting to sleep. He still had plenty of work to do tomorrow and hoped that the woman would come along with him, she would provide to be a very strong ally for the next battles.

* * *

**GAH I'M SORRY I'M SORRY WHY DID I WRITE THIS IT'S HURTING ME JUST AS MUCH AS MIDNA DARN IT ALL ;u;.**

**This little sad headcannon came to my head as soon as I saw the reveal trailer for Midna on the Hyrule Warriors game, which immediately got me to ask "How in the hell did she get there- OH GOD BRAIN NO STOP I HAVE TO WRITE THIS."**

**I started at 2AM this morning T_T.**

**While this might be a one shot, I might do another story where the Link from Hyrule Warriors is the same as the one in TP and it'd be a happy story, probably wouldn't be a one shot though.**

**Hope you enjoyed the read! *goes to cry in a corner while gathering money for a Wii U***

EDIT: Corrected a few things because sometimes writing stuff at 2AM makes you write nonsense. Don't have time to correct everthing though so if you do find something weird tell me please!  



End file.
